The Sun Will Come Out
by Maggie Malone
Summary: Ok sry 4 de delay! (I hate school projects!) the latest um.. situation. PLEAZZ R&R the more u send, the faster i write! oh now i can get annomios ones!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I don't own them, I just like to play with them. This takes place about a month before Margaret's marriage. Frank has already gone AWOL and Charles has arrived.  
  
  
A soft, drizzling rain was falling, making everything slightly damp. Margaret's hair was sticking to her face. Her vision was blurring, not due to the rain but tears  
Her engagement was off. She really should be happy. In the heat of the argument, she had found out that he had cheated on her with every broad in Tokyo and Seoul and that as soon as they were married, he was going to force her into moving to the states and give up nursing.  
Now she looked down the road where his jeep had disappeared a few moments ago. With a sigh, she went into the Mess tent and got a cup of coffee. She sat down at an abandoned table, not wanting to face the looks of sympathy many of her nurses were shooting at her.   
Hawkeye came in and sat down next to her.   
"You feelin' okay?" he asked in a soft whisper. He had heard the entire fight.  
"Yeah. I don't know why I always pick such losers. First Frank and now Donald. Men like that should be taken to an open field and shot."  
Colonel Potter and BJ came over to join them. Both were looking sympathetic. BJ spoke first,  
"You're better off without him."  
"I know, I know."  
" Hey Beej, how's about we throw an ole fashion pity party for our down in the dumps friend?"   
" Good idea. What do you say Margaret?"  
"Well…"  
"Come on. Only the elite swampmen and Colonel Potter if he so desires. It'll help take you mind off things."   
"Oh all right. What time?"  
"Eight o'clock wounded permitting"  
"See you then."  
Eight o'clock came and the antifreeze martini's started flowing. Hawkeye and BJ greeted Margaret in the gorilla suits once bought for Hawk and Trapper to annoy her and Frank. The little party was suppose to do two things, make Margaret laugh and get her stone drunk, both of which would help her get over the fact that her ex- feoncee was a dirty skunk.   
It worked. The four of them had a wonderful time and ever Charles was a little more bearable then usual. Margaret started making plans for the rest of her life, none of which included a husband. When she fell asleep on the extra cot in the swamp, no one had the heart to wake her. Margaret would be just fine. 


	2. Chapter 2: Tears Poureth from Heaven

Chapter 2: Tears poureth from heaven  
  
  
It was still raining the next morning when Margaret awoke, still in the swamp. Confused, she glanced around. Since when was her bed at an angle, why was the still there, why did she feel as if Rosie the Riviter was logging overtime in her scull? Klinger bounded in delivering mail and message. ( Radar was on R&R.)  
"Up an at um! Colonel Potter wants to see all of ya in 15 minuets." Groans came form all around. "Oh too bad, a quadruple hangover."  
"Klinger, can this little powwow wait till I get some breakfast?"  
"Uh Major, try lunch. Its 11:30." That got her up in a flash.   
"11:30! I've never gotten up this late!!"  
"Not even as a kid?"  
"No I always got up at revellre with everyone else on whatever base we were on. My god, I look terrible! Give me ten minutes." She dashed out of the tent. Hawkeye and BJ struggled awake. Charles was on duty and was already gone.  
By the time everyone was assembled in Potter's office, Margaret had rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and was looking as presentable as one could in Korea with a hangover. Potter, who wasn't one for beating around the bush, stood up immediately and assessed the situation.  
"Folks, I've got some bad news. Battalion Ade has heavy shooting and causalities. They need some help." No one, not even Margaret volunteered. "Fine. Since none of you want to go, we'll pick straws."   
"No need. I'll go." There was dead silence. Pierce never volunteered for anything.   
"All right Pierce. Who else?"  
"I'll go." This time there was no suprise. Margaret always seemed to volunteer.  
Within what seemed a matter of moments, Klinger had a jeep ready and raring to go. However another jeep soon blocked their path with a seething Penobscott at the helm. He started to scream.  
"MARGARET!! HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???!!!!!"  
"DO THIS TO YOU??!!!! HOW ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO ME??? PENOBSCOTT, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!  
"Margaret, my Margaret..."  
"I'M NOT YOURS!!! I'M NOT ANYONES!!"  
She got into the jeep and they drove off around Penobscott, leaving him in their dust.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
Battalion Ade, as promised, was a horrible sight. Wounded men where everywhere. Only one was standing. There wasn't a doctor in sight. They approached the man. They learned that the doctor there had been killed. They got to work.  
It was near three am before Margaret and Hawkeye had a chance to sit down. They were exhausted, both physically and emotionally. They had seen a lot of bad things but this topped the charts.  
The Korean night was very silent, which in a sense was worse then the extreme noise that usually plagued them. You knew they were out there, biding their time.  
Margaret was still furious at Donald.   
"I can't believe that he actually did " an explosion cut her off mid sentience. Hawkeye chanced a glance outside.  
"DAMN!!! They got the jeep." With that, a bad situation got worse. The phones went over an hour ago and now they were stuck with out any jeep, without any means of escape or contact.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Donald crept back into camp and into Margaret's tent  
"I'll make her pay!" he muttered as the door closed silently behind him  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: ok from now on, you just gotta chuck all of the episodes. I'm doin my own thing. However, I'm open to sugestions!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Clouds Thicken

Author's note: I don't own them though I would LOVE to!   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Clouds Thicken  
  
  
Back at the aid station, the seemingly never ending night continued. Possibly 100 wounded passed through their skilled hands before it was over. Near daybreak, a lull in the fighting brought one last ambulance that thankfully held a replacement doctor. One last soldier was loaded up and Hawkeye and Margaret climbed in wearily, glad to be going home, no matter how horrible it was. To add insult to injury, the road was one big pothole, the bumps drifted on until eternity.  
About an hour passed before they pulled into the familiar compound to the sound of Radar's   
"Incoming Wounded! Only one ambulance, thank God. Oops, sorry Father." The ambulance doors swung open to reveal both Colonel Potter and BJ. Margaret climbed out, followed by Hawkeye  
"There's only one guy and he only has to go to post-op, just a few broken ribs that we've already set. Boy am I glad to be home." Hawkeye spoke up,  
"I don't know about you Major, but I'm going to bed."  
"Ditto." They set off in the direction of their tents. Hawkeye bid her a good-night (really good-morning), before he continued on his way.  
She went inside and felt around for the light switch, everything was curiously, slightly sticky. She hit the light and screamed bloody murder. Almost all of the camp came running. Margaret backed out of the door as pale as the death they saw every day. She bumped into Charles and pointed a shaking finger at the door. Hawkeye edged over and nudged it open.  
A horrible sight met his eyes. Everything was covered in what appeared to be blood. In the center, also covered in blood was a straw stuffed dummy wearing a private's uniform. A message was stuck to it: "You'll be next. D." Presumably Donald who left the disgusting mess judging by the 'D'. He walked outside where Colonel Potter, BJ, and Charles were unsuccessfully trying to comfort her. He took Colonel Potter aside and explained the sight and situation to him. He then turned his attention to some of the enlisted personnel standing near by. He asked them to try and clean up the mess then come and tell then when they were done.  
He took Margaret's arm and led her into Potter's near by office. She barely noticed, in shock. She turned to him and spoke in terse whisper,  
"Why? Why would he do such a thing?" He sat down in the chair beside her.  
"I don't know your guess is as good as mine."  
"You think he will try something again?" She had known at once who left the disaster in her tent.  
"I don't know. But don't worry."  
"Yeah" BJ put in. Their fellow officers and Klinger followed them in. "We'll make sure that asshole doesn't try anything again. Ever."   
The events of the past day had finally caught up with her. She through herself into Hawkeye's arms and started to sob.   
  
  
  
More rambleings: Please R&R!!! I live on commments and advice. Also am open to sugjestions for other stories and up coming chapters. I need all the help I can get!!! 


	4. A Suprise

Disclamer thingie: I DO NOT own them (But i wish i DID!! :)  
  
Note: i cant speak Korean so i put the things that were supose to be in Korean in Italacs  
also i cannot spell check for some reason so bear avec moi (With me)  
Hawkeye just held her. One of the corprals came in and told Colonel Potter that the job was done but now they were dangeously low on blood and according to Radar (who just got back from R&R) ther would be wounded comming in soon. Right as rain, men in various states of dissembowelment started rolling in.  
After about twenty straight hours of slapstick surgery, the exausted personel sat around a table in the mess tent drinking cups of coffee left over from WWI. Margaret wasn't talking to anyone, just sitting, staring into the slightly purpleish mud water the camp called coffee. Radar soon joined the group bringing many joyous letters from home.Margaret, however, got a letter from I-Cors. She quickly scaned it, her jaw droping. Colonel Potter looked very concerned  
"Anything wrong Major?"  
"No, but I don't believe it!"  
"What?" said BJ, curious.  
"I'm being promoted! And I have no clue why."  
"You're being promoted! Jumpin' Jehosephat! To..."  
"Lieutenent Colonel. It says because I acted above and beyond the call of duty and for having a cool head in the face of fire. But I don't remember doing anything that great or special. So why are they promoting me?"  
"I don't know." put in Hawkeye" But you sure as hell deserve it!"  
"It says that a General Hammond will be here in few days to see me. It's so odd"   
Slowly, the coversation drifted away from the promotion comotion. Hawkeye leaned over to Margaret who was sitting next to him,  
"Are you OK?" She knew what he was refering to.  
"Sorta. Just a little scared. I realy don't want to go bact to my tent and take care of that mess."  
"Don't worry about it. I already took care of it"  
"Oh. Thanks." She didn't look any more cheerful "I have to go. I have duty in Post -Op"  
''What?" Put in BJ from her other side. "You just go off of a twenty four hour shift of surgery!"  
"Yeah, but I'd rather stay busy. I don't want to think about anything but medicine."  
Hawkeye knew that underneath the calm exterior she was terrified beyond belief. The fact that Donald could get into camp, into her tent, wreak havoc, and get out unnoticed shook her to the core and made her shifty and nervous but you had to look to see it.  
"INCOMMING WOUNDED! INCOMMING WOUNDED! EVERYONE TO TREAGE! SORRY FOR THE SHORT BREAK FOLKS!" Hawkeye sighed and headed to the door.  
It turned out that a bunch of North Koreans were injoured when their POW truck drove over a land mine. Without a translator, it was almost impossible for the doctors to get the ones that wern't seriously wounded calmed down. Only Margaret had any success and no one know why.  
About four hours into the latest streach, the casualties that were actually concious started to roll in. Hawkeye finished up the pacirnt he was working on and got a nasty looking head wound in return. Margaret was acting as anesthsiologist. Just as she was about to put him to sleep, he grabed her arm and threw her to the floor. He headed for the door, a scalpel in hand as a weapon. He almost was out the door when...  
"Stop!" Margaret got up. " Come on. We don't want to hurt you. Please. They're doctors, I'm a nurse. We just want to help. We wont hurt you, I promise." The sclience was stunned. She could speak Korean, fluent Korean. Now the man handed her the scalpel and climbed back on the table, muttering something. Hawk turend to her,  
"What did he say?"  
"That he was sorry." she replied simply.  
She put the man under ana Hawkeye started to put stiches in his head. She could feel all of their eyes an her. Finally, Colonel Potter spoke up  
"Where in Sweet Fanny Adams did you learn to speak like that?"  
"Well... Pierce, do you remember when Trapper wanted to adopt that little boy, Kim?  
"Yeah"  
"Well I learnd a little so I could talk to him. After he left, I figuresd that as long as I'm in Korea, it might be helpful to know the language"  
"Oh'' Everyone looked at their head nurse with a new found respect.  
Post-Op that night was full except for one bed. Both Hawk and Margaret were on duty, both exausted. The rounds were made and the pacients were asleep. Pierce looked over at Margaret, who was doing paper work.  
"Hey" He got her attention. "Do you want some coffee?"  
"Sure. Thanks" He sauntered off twards the Mess tent/  
"Hey Major!" one of the wounded had wolken up  
"Yes can I help you Corparal Brant"  
"Can I have a glass of water?"  
"Sure"  
She returned a few minuets latter with it and sat on the empty bed to watch him drink.  
"You OK Major?"  
"What? Oh yes I'm fine, just a little tired."  
"you should grt some sleep."  
"Believe me, I would love to but with the combination of things going on lately..." She looked at him. He was sound asleep. "Boy", she thaught, "I would love to be able to do that" She streached out on the empty bed "Maybe just for a minuet" She was asleep instantly.  
Hawkeye came in and scaned the room for Margaret. His eyes rested on the once empty bed by the desk. He chuckled to himself and set the coffee down. He took one of the extra blankets and covered her up amd sat down at the desk, all the time keeping his eyes on the beautiful nurse sleeping near him.   
Authors note(again!): i desperatly need help if you have any ideas, send them in with your revew! 


End file.
